


Suspension Timeline

by Romhack0101



Series: Loop [13]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Altered Mental States, Codependency, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mental Instability, Suspension Bridge Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: He remembers how the timeline went. Very clearly. He has SUCH a good memory.It's been five years since the original timeline, and all he remembers is the fourth, specifically...He's shaking. Is he scared?No... He'sexcited.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Loop [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/911652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Suspension Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this only feels half right.
> 
> I missed these two. I hope I don't ever Iose interest.
> 
> I may space out the fics from now on. I only even wrote this because I wanted to contribute... And _hopefully_ tie this with a nice bow, since the fic in the series ended abruptly.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ^^

X-X-X-X

It's been ages.

More than 5 years now.

Saihara soon stood at his room. Sadly looking down at his bed.

 _How_ did he break Ouma last time?

He rejected his feelings, right?

The thing is, back then he was sincere. He _literally_ had no feelings for Ouma. So, when he rejected him, and he realized that he wasn't lying, then he snapped.

That wasn't the _only_ factor, was it?

During his experimental times, he realized that Ouma was close to his limit. After letting Iruma die. He decided to have Iruma take another approach.

Yes, Iruma still died, but it was _after_ she touched him, didn't she? So, Ouma was literally paralyzed…

He was _terrified_.

So, after realizing that Saihara helped her, he snapped.

No, he fell into despair.

He didn't do anything to harm him. Just that he used Saihara's affection to keep him sane, like Saihara is using him right now. Just to keep him sane…

That… Happened in the fourth timeline, except…

He didn't _have_ that affection. He didn't _have_ Saihara's heart.

He didn't _have_ Shuichi Saihara.

So, he completely snapped.

Saihara looked down upon his hands. The next sixteen timelines he took time for himself, and figure out his feelings, and during the twenties, he experimented. He experimented with Ouma's feeling and Ouma's heart.

By then, Saihara had already figured out that he loved him too.

 _When exactly_ did he accept his love too?

Silence.

It felt like 5-years-ago. He couldn't remember that long.

The only reason he remembers the exact number _now_ is because of his memory. He curses himself for having _such a good memory_.

Perks of being a detective, he guesses.

Though, now it's _impossible_ to trigger a repeat of the fourth timeline. No matter _how many times_ he _breaks_ Ouma.

Unless…

He gets his memory wiped, and the _whole process_ starts _all over again_.

But he would need to be caught by Shirogane again, and have her wipe his memory.

Though, last time this happened… She got mad as she realized that there was _nothing she can do_ to punish him. Wiping his memory was only _mercy_ for him.

Who knows, he _could've_ done this already, and he was stuck in a loop for _even longer_...

Who knows, he could've _had_ another fourth timeline and he didn't even _know it_!

Maybe it was a different number… Maybe third? Fifth? _As soon as the second timeline_?

That thought excited him.

Or… Scared him?

He sees his shaking hand, and all he knows is " _shaking = excitement_."

Right?

Silence.

He remembers the timeline clearly. He lays down on Iruma's special pillow, and he sleeps. He remembers clearly.

He was trapped in the highest building in the city. Ouma broke out of the dome by re-programming Kiibo to blow it up. Shiorgane was killed, and Monokuma was squished by a falling rock. Ouma knocked Saihara unconscious, and he awakens to a large bed. Completely pink, and he was chained to a pole.

Saihara was shaking. Was he scared?

No, he was definitely excited.

Ouma comes in, wearing a long tattered cape. Smirking, as he sees Saihara awake.

He _really_ looks like a Supreme Leader, now.

"Good Morning, Saihara-chan!" He smirks, "You're finally awake!"

 _How many days until the loop ends_? _Two days_? _Four_?

Did Ouma _really_ break him in that short amount of time?

Considering how mentally _weak_ Saihara was and how _good_ Ouma was good at psychology at the time? Saihara going through _four_ of the killing game?

It was most likely possible.

Ouma spoke up.

"Aww, you're shaking." He sweetly says, while sitting down on the bed, "Are you… _Excited_?"

 _Excited_?

Yes… This excites him.

"You must be!" Ouma scooted closer, "Wow, I'm SO flattered! Consider me lucky for seeing you happy for the first time! Nishishi!"

Ouma was literally right next to him. Saihara looking up. Shaking. So much…

Saihara was… _So excited_.

Ouma leaned down smiling. Happy to _finally_ have his Saihara-chan within his grasp.

He pressed his lips against his.

Saihara closed his eyes. Letting him be.

He misses this.

So much.

There was _needs_. He needs this right now.

He _needs_ this.

As soon as Ouma pulled away, he smiles.

"I love you, Saihara-chan..." He sighs, "... And that isn't a lie."

"I…"

Saihara looked at his shaking hand. He looks up at Ouma, who was looking at him, expectedly. He looks down to see no one else in the room. Which was mostly pink and red.

This must've been a love hotel. At least, that's what he remembers, anyways.

He looks back at Ouma, smiling too.

"I love you too."

That isn't a lie, either.

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> This may, or may not, be the last of the series...
> 
> Since I'm still waaaaay into another fandom, I still wanted to finish this series with a nice bow, since the last one ended abruptly.
> 
> Otherwise, I still love Danganronpa. Hell, I want to come back to it someday. However, I've been burned out on it for about a year. I stayed because of friends, but I later learned that it wasn't healthy to stick to it, because of that reason alone. So, I sadly left some friends behind ( some I keep in touch because friends ), but I've also made some NEW friends, and - thats makes me glad enough...
> 
> I don't want to stick to this fandom to the point of hating it. So, I ended up just... Taking a break from it.
> 
> It'll be a while, before I could come back, but hey, at least I'm still writing. That's all that matters... I hope you understand.
> 
> Thank you, very much for reading, and - I hope this ties up the series quite nicely.
> 
> Otherwise, this will eventually continue until Saihara breaks the loop.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. ^^


End file.
